


Mother's Day

by shieldwillow75



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Mother's Day, Parenthood, Post-Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldwillow75/pseuds/shieldwillow75
Summary: Rory celebrates Mother's Day with Logan and their daughter.





	Mother's Day

“Momma! Momma, happy Mother’s Day!”

 

Her bedroom door swinging open, little footfalls, and her daughter’s enthusiastic greeting were what woke Rory up – far earlier than she ever wanted to be up on a Sunday morning. She rolled over in bed, noting the mouth-watering aroma of bacon in the air, and reached out to the little girl.

 

“Come cuddle with Momma, Ava,” she said, her voice still sleep-heavy.

 

Ava, small for her five years, climbed up into Rory’s bed and laid against her mother’s chest. “Daddy’s makin’ you breakfast! I was helping, but then I decided to go wake you up because I didn’t want you to sleep _all_ day like you usually do on the weekends,” she giggled, as Rory combed her fingers through Ava’s thick blonde hair.

 

Rory sat up a little, laughing and pulling Ava with her so that the little girl was on her lap. “Well you know how I like my weekends, baby. They’re the only days off I get!”

 

“Yeah, me too, but I still get up early!”

 

“You don’t have to grade papers all day after school, though,” Rory retorted, laughing again. She reached around to tickle Ava’s tummy, and the five-year-old giggled and squirmed in her mother’s arms.

 

Rory relented, cuddling Ava close again. “What’s Daddy cooking for us?”

 

“Breakfast tacos!” Ava exclaimed. “He ‘membered how much you liked them when we went to Texas, so he’s making homemade tortillas and everything! And he let me crack the eggs, and guess what? I didn’t even get one piece of shell in them!”

 

Rory smiled, pressing a soft kiss against Ava’s blonde hair. “Keep this up and you’ll be a better chef than I am!”

 

“Gramma says I’m _already_ a better chef than you are!”

 

“Grandma is just jealous that you’re also a better chef than her,” Rory said, rolling her eyes playfully. “Let’s get up and see if your dad needs a hand.”

 

Ava jumped off her lap, rushing to the door. “Okay! And I can show you my present that I made you at school!” She took off down the hallway and then down the stairs to the kitchen.

 

Rory rolled out of bed, stretching as she moseyed into the attached restroom. She brushed her teeth, and then, not quite willing to change out of her comfy pajamas, made her way down after Ava.

 

The little blonde girl was obviously watching for her, because as soon as Rory’s foot hit the last step of the stairs, Ava called out, “Daddy, Momma is _finally_ downstairs!” Ava ran to her mother, and Rory scooped her up in her arms, carrying her back into the kitchen.

 

“Good morning, Ace,” Logan said, pulling his pan of scrambled eggs off the hot burner so he could walk over and kiss Rory’s cheek.

 

“’Morning, love,” Rory replied, sitting Ava on the kitchen island and turn to kiss Logan squarely on the mouth.

 

Logan set down the rubber spatula he was holding and pulled Rory close to him, kissing her back gently, then pulling away and pressing another quick kiss against her forehead. “Happy Mother’s Day, Ace. Breakfast is almost done.”

 

Rory smiled, leaning her forehead against his. “You didn’t have to do all this, Logan.”

 

Logan pressed another soft kiss to her cheek. “I wanted to.”

 

Ava sighed loudly, “Okay, I know you’re in love and all, but do you guys have to be so gross?”

 

Logan chuckled, moving to place a kiss on Ava’s cheek. “Just wait ‘til you’re in love, Ava. Then you’ll understand!”

 

“But I’m only five now, so it’s still gross!”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Logan laughed, lifting Ava off the counter. “Now go get Momma’s present from your backpack so she can see it!”

 

“Okay!” Ava ran off, ambling back up the stairs to her bedroom.

 

“You’re gonna laugh when you see the card she made you,” Logan said, grinning at Rory as he pulled her close again. “Just wait until you read about what Ava thinks you do to relax, and how old she thinks you are.”

 

“Ms. Garcia knows I’m a teacher, too, so hopefully she won’t judge me too hard if Ava made me sound crazy,” Rory replied, amused. She pressed another kiss, this one a little rougher, to Logan’s mouth, and he smiled against her lips, welcoming the kiss. Rory whined a little, pressing closer to him, then pulling back abruptly just as Ava bounced back into the kitchen.

 

“Look, Momma!” Ava bounded over to Rory, pressing the card into her hands. The card was pink and purple, splotched with blue paint and Ava’s shaky handwriting, and titled “All About My Mom.”

 

Rory opened it, smiling tenderly at the picture of her little girl. Ava was sitting in her classroom library in her school uniform, looking every bit Rory’s daughter with a big pile of picture books next to her on the bright blue ABCs rug she was sitting on. Ava had a big grin on her face, her missing front tooth obvious in this picture, and her blonde hair was messy and wild, fallen from the braids Rory usually put it up in. On the other side, there was a short paragraph.

 

“Ava, you look so smart in this picture with all those books next to you. Can I read your writing out loud?” Rory asked, hugging Ava close to her.

 

Ava nodded proudly. “Daddy already read it, but he liked it a lot, so he can hear it again.”

 

“Okay, here goes,” Rory said. “’Let me tell you about my mom. My mom’s name is Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger, and she is _23_ years old.’” Rory stopped there, laughing. “Not quite, Ava, but it’s good to know I look good for my age!”

 

Ava blushed. “Well I didn’t know, and Ms. Garcia just told me to guess because she wouldn’t let me put ‘really pretty’ for that one! Just keep going!”

 

“Someone’s impatient!” Rory ruffled Ava’s hair and continued reading. “She likes to play with me. The best thing she cooks is nothing because Daddy cooks. Her favorite food is coffee. Her favorite thing to do to relax is drink wine with Daddy. We like to read books together. She is really good at reading and teaching me things. As you can see, my mom is very special because she is my mom.’”

 

Rory sniffled as she finished reading, setting the card down and pulling Ava up to press a kiss into the little girl’s hair. “Ava, that was beautiful! Did you write it by yourself?”

 

Ava nodded, grinning with pleasure. “Most of it! Some kids had to tell Ms. Garcia what to put, but since I’m a good reader and writer, Ms. Garcia let me copy it down in my card!”

 

“Aw, baby, I’m so proud of you! Go put this on the fridge!” Rory handed the card over to Ava, and the girl placed it on the tall black fridge as high as she could reach, underneath her favorite magnet – one emblazoned with her name in sparkly purple letters.

 

As Ava pressed her card to the fridge, Logan began carrying plates to their little kitchen table. “Food’s ready, ladies!”

 

Ava grabbed Rory’s hand and led her over to the table, which had already been set neatly with silverware and napkins. “I helped Daddy set the table,” she beamed.

 

“You and Daddy did a great job! I think this is the best Mother’s Day I’ve ever been treated to,” Rory said as she sat down next to Logan at the table.

 

Logan dished up some breakfast for Rory and Ava, then passed them their plates. As her little family sat around the table, eating and talking and laughing, Rory smiled to herself. Six years ago, she never thought this life was in the cards for her, and yet, here she was, with a husband she loved and a daughter she adored.

 

She reached for Logan’s hand, grasping on tightly. “Logan?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m happy.”  

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written that I've published since roughly 2009, and it's the first Gilmore Girls fic I've written since roughly 2006 (although GG was the first fandom I ever wrote for), so please be kind! 
> 
> When I was a kid, I didn't know if I wanted to be Rory or marry Rory, but I did always love her and Logan, and rewatching AYITL kind of spawned this because the ending still disappoints me.


End file.
